


Pokemon Eclipse High School

by XxJeanne_QueenxX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJeanne_QueenxX/pseuds/XxJeanne_QueenxX
Summary: "Life isn't perfect, no matter how much we pretend that it is."Lilly is a 13-year-old traveling trainer who has a crush on her childhood friend, Calem Xavier.Angela is a 13-year-old girl who has a unusually high IQ allowing her to become a Multi-type Elite Four member, making her stick out from everyone. The only one who sees past her smarts, is Touya Black.Aracel is the 13-year old champion of Sinnoh, she feels like nothing is a challenge anymore, that is until she meets Alain Flare. When the six, along with friends and enemies, are sent to Eclipse High in Alola to understand the power of Z-moves and Alolan forms, what will happen?(Lilly belongs to I_LOVE_AMOURSHIPPING on Wattpad. Aracel belongs to Darkrose1000 on Wattpad)





	

Angela's POV

My purple hair flies in the wind as I can't help but run along the deck of the S.S. Alola.

"You are way too excited about this, smart one." says my sister Leaf who was currently reclining in a chair reading a magazine.

I sigh, "So? We're not going to be in Alola for another 5 hours! What am I supposed to do, read a boring magazine like you?"

Leaf sighs, "You're impossible," and gets up, "I'm going to my room." I hear her walk away and Gary Oak must have been there, because I hear loud arguing.

I smile, "Those two just can't see how perfect they are for each other!~" and my Vaporeon gives me a strange look.

"I'm so bored." I hear a unfamiliar voice say and another reply "Everyone is holed up in their rooms! What are we supposed to do?" 

A brunette girl and a pink haired girl walk up. The brunette notices me and waves, and I walk over to them taking it as a invitation to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Angela!" I smile.

"I'm Lilly." says the brunette, "And I'm Aracel!" says the pink-haired one.

My mouth just about drops open but I go for a amazed smile instead, "Aracel, like the Champion of Sinnoh Aracel? And Lilly like the Kalos Queen Lilly?"

They reply with, "That's right." And Lilly looks thoughtful for a moment and says, "Aren't you Angela, the only multi-type Elite Four member who supposedly has the highest IQ ever recorded?"

I shrug, "That's me, I guess. I doubt my IQ is that high after all. Probably just over-exaggeration," I give a small laugh and they seem to relax.

"Wanna hang out with us until we get there?" asks Aracel.

I smile again "I'd love to!"


End file.
